Until The Next Time, Amore (ABANDONNED)
by Witty Lady
Summary: AU: "Give it to me or I'll spill your blood. It would be a shame for the German beauty to be killed. The castle would be in an outrage, wouldn't they? It's almost worth the drama." (Fem!Germany)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have an utter obsession with Fem!Germany! I don't know if I should make this Fem!Germany x Italy or Fem!Germany x Romano! We'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy!**

 **Monika = Fem!Germany**

 **Gilbert = Prussia**

 **Feliciano = Italy**

* * *

Chapter One

Monika felt her breathing grow laboured as she tried to fight harder and harder, she would not lose against her brother. She's beaten him before, even blindfolded, (which was not an understatement), but she wasn't sure what it was this time. Monika felt her older brother, Gilbert, grab her arm and threw her to the ground. Before she could even react, she felt his weight on her waist, pinning her down to the ground. "One, two, three!" On three, Gilbert roughly let his little sister go and she groaned, getting back up, before her brother grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, much to the disadvantage of her spinning head.

"You cheated!" Monika playfully slapped her brother's arm, even though she knew he won fair and square.

"No, you just can't handle all of the awesome before you." Gilbert remarked, pushing his sister aside, and she laughed when he wrapped her in a large hug. He looked her up and down and noticed the dirt on her dress, even though Monika didn't care. Her parents were strict about how she presented herself, her father was a guest of the Italian court, and the Beilschmidt family is a respected military family. Her father has many honours and the title of lord, a reputation to uphold. Though he taught both of his children how to defend themselves, he still wanted Monika to be a lady of some sort.

It was difficult acting like a proper lady when Monika's aspirations were else way. She wanted to be a shield maiden, like the ones in the stories that her parents and Gilbert told her. Her blonde hair was cut short because of this. She didn't want people to have the advantage of grabbing her hair in a fight or flight situation.

She noticed her father approaching the two of them and she straightened out before she gave a slight nod. He didn't seem pleased with the way she looked, and Gilbert had to chew on his lip to not laugh at Monika's appearance. Her dress was caked in dirt and mud, her hair was messed up and plastered to her face with sweat. Her cheeks had a reddish glow from the physical exertion, in other words, not the way any lady would look. Not that she cared. "What is it, father?" She knew that look on her father's face, there was something involving the family tonight.

"There's a ball tonight with the court, in celebration for the summer solstice. I've been looking for you two every where." He gave a nudge with his head as if to signal to Monika to go get ready. Monika just nodded and ran off, giving her brother once last look, who winked in her direction. She rolled her eyes at him, and headed off towards her chambers.

* * *

Monika stared at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity, the girl seemed to transform from the girl in the afternoon. Her gown was blue, hugging her waist with a corset and there was a black lace tied at her neck, though it wasn't her. She noticed the maid squeal with joy, as if marvelling at the work she had done. She thanked the girl in Italian, although her accent was always so strong and that it must have sounded brutish to the maid, but she smiled and nodded before heading off. She heard her brother enter the chamber, (she could just feel his egoistical air, in a good way of course).

"You look-" Gilbert seemed at a loss of words, but he smiled, extending his arm to her. "Blue was always your color, wasn't it, sister?" He felt the navy blue material of her short sleeved dress. Then, he took her black gloved arm in his and started to walk. Monika felt giddy, and uncomfortable, as if she was in someone else's body. The dress, albeit beautiful, was just not meant for her. Her skirts rustled around her legs as they walked towards the dining hall. "Ready?" She nodded.

It was time to be formally introduced to the Italian court. Monika and her family only recently came here around about a month ago and just got settled in. "Introducing Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt and his sister, Lady Monika Beilschmidt of Germany." She felt herself be pulled along by her brother and noticed everyone look up at the two of them. Many women were dressed in their finest clothes. Some were bored, some were happy, and most seemed just welcoming. She gave them an awkward smile before joining her father and mother at the end of the stairs.

Soon all eyes were off of her, and Monika felt herself relax a little bit, although the corset biting into her back was helping her at all. She felt a tap on her shoulder almost as soon as she finished acknowledging her father. She turned to find a boy, around her age, with auburn hair, with a curl sticking out of the side of his head and warm, welcoming hazel eyes. He was the same height as her, maybe a bit shorter. Monika blushed, already feeling out of place.

"Ciao, bella." He said, taking her hand softly and kissing it. Monika smiled and bowed slowly, giving him an awkward greeting in return. She looked at the corner of her eye, her family had already gone. "Feliciano Vargas. Lovely entrance, my lady."

"Monika, please." He still held onto her hand, which allowed a scarlet blush to creep on Monika's cheeks. She was never an object of affection for anyway back home, (not that it mattered to her), but this boy, Feliciano Vargas, made it seem so natural.

"Then call me, Feliciano, or Feli, if you prefer." Giving her a wink which made Monika giggle...wait giggle? "May I have this dance, Monika?"

Already a new song had started, and it was beautiful, lively, and upbeat. Monika nodded, allowing Feliciano to led her to where the other couples were. He placed an arm on her waist and held her other in his. Monika noticed the awkward distance between them and tried to keep it, but Feliciano ended up pulling her closer to his body which made Monika slightly uncomfortable, but it felt right, so she ended up relaxing.

Out of nowhere, he tried to make the blonde haired girl spin, which made Monika stumble, step onto his feet, and fall right into his chest. He caught her gracefully and lifted her and spun her slowly, her dress hanging down from her body. She looked at him, holding for dear life, surprised that he could even lift her in the first place. Her heart rate picked up, even though it was a simple move. He set her down and then looked at her, with a large smile on his face. "Apologies for stepping on your feet."

"Don't worry,t's happened before." He seemed so carefree as he spun her out, in, and then dipped her, staying there for a couple of seconds. When the song was over, he spun her once more, this time into his arms. Their eyes locked together, Feliciano stared into her impossible blue ones, before letting her go, and kissing her cheek. "Until the next time, bella."

He left Monika with a fluttering heart and a blushed expression. Monika smiled, feeling warm inside. It wasn't so bad to be pursued, but he probably had done with this with many girls. Calling them beautiful, kissing the backs of their hands, and leaving them feeling as if maybe they could be special. She walked over to her brother, who was indulging himself with all the pastries he could. Monika sat down and snatched one form his plate. "West, if you're so hungry, get one yourself!" Gilbert took the plate and hugged it to his chest, earning a glare from his father. "So how was the lover boy?"

"You mean the boy I just danced with? Fine."

"Your blush betrays you, sister dear." Gilbert teased, poking his sister in the arm, which made Monika roll her eyes.

"It does not! I blush at everything here, it's different from Germany." Monika replied, trying to make excuses in front of her brother.

"Good different or bad different?"

"We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Even in the dead of the night, the music wafted up from the ballroom to Monika's chamber. She couldn't fall asleep, that dance with Feliciano playing her mind. She scolded herself. _This is silly, what am I, some lovesick schoolgirl?_ Monika opened the doors to the balcony and looked up at the sky, the soft, cool wind kissing her pale skin. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, blocking out the rest of the world. Normally, Monika was a serious girl, no time for day dreams, but tonight was the exception.

 _Thud._ Monika jumped, turning to find a man, all dressed in black, a mask covering his face and a small chest clutched to his body. Monika knew better than to try to fight back on such a short distance, she had to reach her bad, that's where she hid her daggers. She looked down at the same time that he did, noticing just how exposed she was. A thin white gown with no sleeves, just straps. Monika glared at him, this man wasn't going to take advantage of her.

She started to run toward her chamber, pushing the door open, but the man was faster than she could ever be. This surprised Monika because she was very fast and hard to catch. He grabbed her waist and forced her down to the floor of her chamber. Monika grunted, feeling the pain reverberate, through her, but she ignored it, pushing him off of her. She was close, she got up, scrambling as fast as she could. The dagger was hidden under something on her bedside table. He grabbed her waist once more, since Monika's guard was down and her attention else where, placing a hand over her mouth. He pressed his short sword to her throat.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you, it would end badly for you." He whispered in her ear. Monika wanted to roll her eyes. She elbowed him in the gut and then turned around, frantically searching for her dagger while he was down, but dammit, it wasn't there! She heard him shuffle and get up. Monika noticed the chest, it was opened, the contents spilled. Monika gasped, reaching for the necklace, holding onto it. Out of all the damned trinkets there were, this had to be stolen.

The Beilschmidt family necklace. It had three diamonds with the cores as rubies. Soon, she felt a sword press against her throat, forcing her to look up at the masked thief. His green eyes were ablaze, furious that he had to fight her, but Monika only glared right back. "Give it to me or I'll spill your blood. It would be a shame for the German beauty to be killed. The castle would be in an outrage, wouldn't they? It's _almost_ worth the drama."

"Don't you dare think you can steal this."

"You can always have papa buy you more trinkets, bella." Monika didn't move and shook her head, which made the thief press his sword harder against her throat. She felt the warm liquid trickle down her throat.

"MY LADY!" A shout was heard at the door. Monika turned her head, and as she did so, distracted, the thief grabbed the necklace and ran off in the night. The doors burst open, many guards, Gilbert, and her father entering the chamber. She looked once more at the balcony, where the thief winked at her before jumping off. She never felt so much fury within her.

Her brother checked her up and down. He pulled out a handkerchief, still in his outfit from the ball, and pressed it gently to her throat. "Where else did he hurt you, Monika?" She noticed her brother frantically ask her. She pushed him off of her. It was a tiny little cut.

"I wish to be alone with my children." Her father ordered the guards, who left the chamber, but still would remain close.

He turned to Monika. "What did he do to you?" A worried expression crossed his face. A pang of guilt hit Monika really hard that it made her groan. The family necklace. It had been in her family for eight generations. Gilbert held his sister in his arms, despite her protests. She felt hot tears sting her eyes, shame. She wiped them away. Gilbert placed his chin on her head, whispering reassuring words.

"Stop treating me like a child, Gilbert! I'm twenty, not five!" She pushed her brother off of him.

"Father, the thief..." She took a deep breath. "He has our family necklace." She went over to pick up the chest and closed it gently, not caring it was worthless without the necklace. "I'm sorry, I was weak. He snatched it from me when the guards came."

"Monika, you were attacked, dammit! Who cares about some damn necklace?" Gilbert shouted, still furious that his sister was caught by surprise. Luckily she was fine, it could have ended up a lot worse; like her being killed or tainted. Their father came up to Monika and hugged her, pressing his daughter's face into his chest. She was safe, she was fine. His only daughter...

"Don't worry about the heirloom, Monika, I'm glad you're safe."

No, he was supposed to be angry. That necklace was in the family for eight generations. She had failed to protect it, a necklace that would be given to her by blood and birth right. Monika felt a tear escape her eyes and she buried her face in her father's chest. Feeling shame. That thief would pay.

* * *

 **A/N: Monika and Gilbert's father is Germania, I just don't know his human name! I feel as though he would be caring, from what I read about him, but strict as well. I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the favourites and follows! I didn't write accents because to me it sort of ruins the flow in writing if written incorrectly. I made Gilbert a bit more mature because I think there's more to, "The awesome me" within his character. Enjoy!**

 **A Broken Imagi-NATION: Thank you for being my first review! There just isn't enough love for fem!Germany. Also, thank you for clearing up Germania's popular human name.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Questioning was quite an annoying pursuit for Monika, and she was continuously questioned, until the first light broke. It was standard protocol, after all, Monika was attacked. She was not just any one in the court, but a guest of the court, who would probably leave by the end of the year. She was given a wrap to seem more decent as the captain of the guard constantly pestered her with questions. "My lady, did you get a glimpse of what the thief looked like?" Gilbert was right next to her, refusing to leave her side. Alaric, their father, wanted answers as well. The only way was to hear his daughter's first hand account.

"He was dressed in black, had green eyes, brown hair, slightly tanned skin. What more can I answer? Haven't you seen him around?" Monika's temper was a short fuse, and she was close to exploding. They an ask the same question in different forms until her head fell off, it wouldn't change the fact that both the thief and the family heirloom were gone. It didn't change the shame and anger within her, the fire coursing through her veins. Her head was pounding, she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, which was unlike her.

The captain of the guard turned to Alaric, and asked, "Lord Beilschmidt, are you aware of the infamous Vargas brothers?" Monika's heart stopped right there, literally stopped.

 _"Feliciano Vargas. Lovely entrance, my lady."_

 _"Until the next time, bella."_

"Vargas?" Monika squeaked, not able to even form words. Any infatuation or affection she had for Feliciano had disappeared in thin air. Only fury remained. _That bastard! A distraction, how could I be so foolish?_ Although, the captain said 'brothers', they were two of them. Obviously the eye color was different in those two, the one that stole her necklace and cut her neck had green eyes. That must have been the other brother.

"Yes, my lady, Vargas. Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, they're quite the legend here in Italy, we just didn't assume they would strike at this castle."

Monika tensed, her fingers gripped the table so hard that her knuckles turned white. If they're so infamous, of course they would attack the castle and take its contents. "They're infamous thieves, of course this is an obvious target here!"

"My lady-"

"No," Monika cut him off, not caring that all her composure was lost. "If this castle was so well guarded then why is the Beilschmidt family necklace lost. That necklace has been in our family for eight generations!" Gilbert made a grab for his sister, but she resisted. "Now it's probably off God knows where being sold in a black market! Those Vargas brothers must move pretty fast, no?"

"Monika, that's enough!" Alaric shouted at his daughter, he only used that voice when he was disappointed or disciplining his children. Monika sat back down in her seat, placing her head in her hands. Reality sucks. "I apologize, sir." Alaric said. The captain ran a hand through his hair, and smiled.

"All of you must be exhausted from the night, it's been eventful." The captain excused Monika's earlier outburst, which made Monika's nails bite into her skin. _No shit._

Gilbert placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and nodded, as if to signal, _let's leave._ Monika nodded and exited the chamber, without a goodbye to her father or the guard. Gilbert wrapped an arm around Monika and brought her close. "West, it's fine. How about later today we start looking for it?" Monika didn't respond, resting her head on his chest was sleep inducing. She was so tired...

He smiled at his little sister and lifted her up, surprised that she fell asleep right then and there. "I guess being pissed can make anyone tired." He chuckled to himself as he carried his sister all the way to her chambers.

* * *

Lovino scowled, rubbing his abdomen. That girl had a strong kick, and it still hurt, even hours after his great escapade. Feliciano entered the little hut, it was in the crooks and crannies of the local village. Hiding in plain sight, it was easy because no one would ever really suspect them. He let the diamond necklace dance in between his fingers, the metal still cool. It glittered in the morning light, the rubies looked like amber fire. He tossed it onto the table, but Feliciano took it. "Where's the case?"

"When you get attacked by the Beilschmidt girl, then you try and worry about the case. I had to snatch this thing out of her hand. It's stupid, how attached she was to this damned necklace. Any little noble girl can get more trinkets from her papa." Lovino said, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Brother, this isn't just a trinket. It's the Beilschmidt family necklace, it's been in-"

"The family for eight generations. Once again, it's silly that a lot of their fortune revolves around a necklace, that could grace the neck of anyone."

"It's about sentiment, brother dear." Feliciano stated, slipping the necklace in a chest with a bunch of other trinkets they had, probably not even real silver or gold. "So Monika attacked you?" Lovino opened his eyes, shocked by his younger brother's statement, and turned to him. It wasn't the name that surprised him. Everyone knew the Beilschmidt family had arrived a month ago as guests of the Italian court. It was how casual his brother said it, like one of his many girls.

"You flirted with her, didn't you, idiot?"

"Distraction, Lovino. It was fun, you should have seen the blush on her face."

"What did you say to her?" Lovino growled, if Feliciano revealed anything about what they did, then they were in trouble and had to leave fast. That Beilschmidt girl probably would tell anything to the royal guard.

"I told her my full name and danced with her for a song. Then, I kissed her cheek and told her goodbye. She was very beautiful, short hair and all." Monika flashed through his mind. Her nightgown, cropped blonde hair that framed her graceful neck and face, and those blue eyes, big and piercing. Lovino pushed it out of his mind. He made his way to his brother and grabbed Feliciano by the hem of his shirt, shaking him.

"IDIOT! Do you realise that she can tell that it was you who she danced with? Damn it!" Lovino kept cursing as he made this way towards the chest and started to pack.

"What are you doing?"

"They could be onto us at any minute because of your stupidity." Lovino shouted at his brother.

"She only knows how I look like-"

"Yes, and she probably described how I look like. It's not like I left as soon as possible, I was stopped by her." Feliciano looked sad, and frantically tried to apologise to his big brother, but Lovino wouldn't hear it. He kept barking orders at Feliciano to pack and hurry. They had to be gone before they had an entire guard and the Beilschmidt men on them.

* * *

Monika hugged the cloak tighter to her figure, relieved that she was finally able to leave the castle. It took careful planning, but she was finally able to do so with her brother. They had managed to sneak peasant's clothes in their sacks and convinced the guards that they were only going out for a ride. With the extra security out, especially being concerned with the Beilschmidt children. Monika felt much better with her brother's presence next to her, it was reassuring to know that both of them could stop those Vargas brothers.

Never did Gilbert undermine his sister's fighting ability, in fact it rivaled his own. "Do you think they left yet, brother? It seems probable."

"We'll just have to wait and see, West, otherwise the surprise would be spoiled." Gilbert nudged his sister which made her laugh.

After fifteen minutes of trying to scout out the Vargas brothers, Monika was successful, though this challenge posed a problem. There were only two of them and one of her. Gilbert was asking around for boys with auburn hair or green eyes, while Monika tried to scout for herself. She pulled out the dagger from her boot and placed the hood of her cloak over her head. Those bastards weren't going to get away with this.

She trailed the Vargas brothers, as they made their way through the town, slowly, yet surely moving towards the outskirts. Her heart pounded inside her chest, she was so close. They might even have the necklace on them. Monika smiled as she got closer to them, but made sure that every time they turned head, Monika stopped at a stand, pretending to look at concessions. It was getting hotter inside her cloak as the sun beat down on her cloak.

She saw Feliciano and knew that she could grab him, he was smaller than the other brother, whose name she had no idea. She got closer, until she grabbed Feliciano away, when his brother had quite a distance between them, and slammed him against the wall in an alley, pressing her dagger to his throat. Her hood fell off of her face, revealing her pale skin and blonde locks which stuck to her face from sweat. If Feliciano was terrified or not, he didn't show it. "Bella!" In fact, he seemed giddy, as if he was on cloud nine.

Monika pressed her dagger harder against his throat, constricting his movement. "Where is it?" She enunciated each word as if they were the only words that ever mattered. But before Feliciano could even respond, something yanked at her hood, pressing the clasp of her cloak against her throat, and throwing her back. Monika landed hard on the ground, her head taking some of the impact. Her vision blurred, but she got right back up, holding her dagger the way her brother taught her and held a fighting stance.

"You again?" The other Vargas brother stared at her, already pulling out his short sword, looking annoyed...and bored.

"Did you really think that I was going to let you take what belongs to my family?" Monika growled, letting a battle cry rip at her throat, she lunged for the Vargas boy, and slammed him to the ground. She punched him in the face, but instantly, he had flipped her over and pinned her to the ground. She kneed him where the sun didn't shine. He groaned and got off of her.

Meanwhile, Feliciano had already began running, Monika panted as she moved the tiny locks of hair out of her face and looked frantically for him. The Vargas boy groaned, but she slammed the butt of her dagger into his head. He was no longer awake, and Monika took the chance to search his pockets for the necklace, but to no avail. Monika ran a hand through her hair.

The boy came around fast and instantly sprinted away, with Monika chasing her. Pushing her way through the crowd, she ignored any shouts in direction, that thief will not get to keep it. Especially not if she was so close. She collided into a chest and looked up to find the thief right there. "Fancy meeting you here," She could feel the malice in his tone.

"Hey!" Both of them turned to see a bunch of guards. Monika wanted to tell them that she had caught a thief, but considering her probable appearance, she didn't look like the Monika Beilschmidt they would recognize. "Come on!" The thief grabbed her wrist and started running, with Monika in tow. She didn't struggle, knowing that being caught could land her in trouble, she would deal for him when they were out of sight of the guards. His grip on her was tight, yet gentle.

Eventually, Vargas pushed Monika into a cranny and pressed her body against the wall, motioning her to be quiet as the guards rushed past. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right here." The boy panted. Monika frowned. "It's rhetorical." He jeered at her.

"Well it appears we're aqquainted now because nothing says acquaintances like running from the law with a noble woman." Monika snapped. A small smile crossed his lips at her sarcasm.

"Lovino Vargas, since my idiot of a brother already gave my identity away."

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want Feliciano and Romano to just be the stereotypical, "Pasta-ve!" and "bastardo", therefore I wanted to give them more depth while staying true to the characters. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thank you for the favorites and the follows! I honestly didn't expect to get this many reviews for this little story. Enjoy!**

 **A Broken Imagi-Nation: I'm happy that you're enjoying the story so far, thank you!**

 **Dogsrule: I'm glad that you think this story is good so far.**

 **Butter Bunny: Thank you for your review, I only wish for the story to be enjoyable for everyone!**

 **green 169265: Thank you for commenting on the character's portrayal. I wanted to add more depth then their usual stereotypical fanon selves. Also, at the end, Lovino didn't stay knocked out for long, apologies for the confusion. It was Lovino who she ran with.**

 **TheFavoriteQueen: Aw thank you, I'm glad! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Monika was stunned, but she had to keep her calm. She was debating whether to turn back and find her brother, who was probably starting to grow worried, or to get that damned family necklace. She had to go back, no matter what. The necklace couldn't really be worth that much... Wait a minute, what if she could bait Lovino Vargas into turning himself in? Monika had to bite the urge to smirk, that would teach them. Surely they must have a brotherly bond of some sort, but even then, she could always extract the information out of him.

"An infamous Vargas brother?" Monika questioned, trying to seem as innocent as possible, but not as much that Lovino would suspect something. He didn't let any distance between them, instead by now, he had shifted so that his hands were trapping her against the wall. The wall was digging into her back, but Monika wasn't afraid. She had rivalled his skill, she wasn't really afraid of him, more pissed off than anything.

"The infamous Beilschmidt girl?" Lovino retorted, allowing as much sarcasm as he could muster to be heard. Monika didn't push him off, instead she furrowed her brow. The closeness of his body did make her uncomfortable. Why couldn't she have been stuck with the other brother? He seemed much more amiable than his counterpart. "Who knew that I would run into you?" He muttered, more likely to himself. He reached to brush her short blonde hair back, but she slipped his hand away, disgusted. His eyes drifted, but Monika forced his chin up.

"Eyes up here, not down there." A blush crept up her neck, but she tried to supress it. Gilbert probably would call her a prude, but it's not her fault that she preferred to be more modest. "How about I make a deal with you? As you know, my family's filthy rich," Lovino looked bored, as if he had heard this a million times before, which he probably had.

"Listen, bella, I've already heard this a million times from a million other girls." Lovino actually had the audacity to yawn. Monika, feeling her anger rise up, pushed on his chest to put some distance between them. She chewed on her lip.

"Let me finish." She felt flustered, but why? It's not like this thief deserved it. "In exchange for the Beilschmidt family necklace, I'll give you a price. You can name the price." Monika couldn't help, but add, "I bet you the other million of girls never did that." Lovino's attention was now drawn to her, this girl finally managed to keep his attention. He nodded, but didn't seem fooled. Instead, a damned smirk came up on his mouth. Two can play at this game. Monika slumped against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"How do I know you just won't turn me in?" He replied, simply shrugging as if he had been offered this before. Monika already felt herself tense up. Looks like she would actually have to cough up that much money. Would her father even pay the thief that much? _Of course, it's been in our family for too long to be neglected like that!_

"Of course I'll pay you, we can even arrange some shady meeting place. The necklace for the money. Obviously you would go for the money, like any little, dirty thief." Monika remarked. It was Lovino's turn to be surprised, but he recovered quickly. Monika's heart hammered in her chest. What would he say? _Say yes, dammit._

"Fine, but I have conditions. My brother and I didn't grow famous for nothing." Monika nodded, waiting for what he had to say. She was feeling anxious and it took a lot to fidget. Why was she so nervous? "You meet me alone at said shady meeting place." Monika raised an eyebrow, which actually made Lovino chuckle. "It's not what you think, I have no interest. Especially when there are other, _prettier_ girls." Monika scoffed at his being superficial.

"I can say the same thing." She muttered.

"You give the money, you get the necklace. No guards, no brother, no father. I prefer not to be attacked or betrayed. Otherwise, your precious trinket will be in the market before you can say 'oops'." Lovino demanded. She didn't want to agree, what would her brother or father say. Instead, somehow unknowingly, Monika nodded. She still had to remind herself why she had to get the stupid necklace, but then that memory always came up.

* * *

 _Monika, now seven, jumped up onto her father's lap and he smiled, holding the box containing the Beilschmidt family necklace. When she was older, it would not only grace her neck, but it would passed down to her son or daughter. He opened the box, revealing the shining, red rubies. She marvelled at it, and gasped at it, in childish delight. She looked at her father. "Would it really be mine, papa?"_

 _"Yes, liebling. Your mama wore it when I married her, your grandmother before her. Your grandmother, she was a lovely shield maiden, this necklace always on her neck. It was rumoured it protected her from harm. Somehow, I think that's true." Alaric chuckled, shifting his daughter's weight on his lap. "But you must promise me, Monika, when you inherit this, you protect it with your life. Your ancestor wore this, it's been passed down. Even if we lost our fortune, we would always have this little necklace with us."_ _The little girl nodded her head as quickly as she could, which made her father laugh from delight. A promise. This promise would be held out by her no matter what._

* * *

That promise had broken, how fragile it seemed now that she looked back on it. It would be restored by getting it back. To Monika, this necklace was more than a family heirloom, it was a promise to her father, her grandmother, her family. Lovino smiled, when she nodded. "This Friday, it's the latest we will be staying. At the tavern, there will be a man with tanned skin and green eyes. Tell him the name 'Vargas', and he'll know it's you. Five thousand gold coins, or no deal."

"I thought I was to set the date." She was more focused on how much time she would have to actually get the money.

"You're in no position to bargain, Beilschmidt. No money by Friday, no necklace." Lovino leaned it and kissed her forehead, almost gently, like a lover. "Until Friday, amore." He left, running off before Monika could do anything. He left her standing there with a blush on her face and in a shocked state. _Bastard._ Monika sulked off to find her brother, who probably would not be happy.

After spending over an hour trying to find Gilbert, she felt an hand snake around her arm, and pull her to their chest. Gilbert. "Where the hell were you, Monika?" He shouted. "I spent over two hours looking for you! Did you find a thief?" He looked at her, noticing some dried blood on her clothes, a cut, and just how dirty she looked. "Were you attacked by the Vargas brothers?" He lowered his voice.

She pulled Gilbert away. "I was confronted by them. I made a deal with Lovino-"

"You did what?" Gilbert shouted, but Monika pulled his hair to get him to stop screaming.

"I made a deal; five thousand gold coins for the necklace, Gilbert!" Monika smiled, she wouldn't tell him the rest. He would bug her into trying to come and ruin everything. Soon, he would have the Vargas men off her back and get that heirloom back.

"We'll get home and speak more about it then. We have to get back before father worries." He stared at her. "But first let's clean you up a bit, otherwise they'll question us until sunrise."

* * *

Feliciano noticed his brother more stressed out than he usually was. And that was saying something because Lovino was always angry, every single hour of every single day. "Brother, what's wrong?" He asked, but Lovino groaned, running a hand through his hair. Lovino couldn't stop thinking about Monika or her deal. The beautiful German girl invaded his thoughts and wouldn't leave him alone. Friday. That was when he would get to see her again. That is, if someone wouldn't try to interfere. It's a possibility, this man was relentless, tracking them down to every village.

"Is it about _him?"_ Feliciano asked.

"I made a deal with Monika Beilschmidt. This Friday, we'll set up Antonio to meet up with her, get the damned money and leave." Feliciano pulled out the chest holding the family necklace from a loose floorboard. He pulled out the necklace and played with it. Lovino, irritated with his little brother, snatched it out of his hands. "Stop playing with it, idiot. You can break it or loose it."

"I will not!" Feliciano whined, but Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"It's happened before!" He retorted, stuffing the necklace back in the mess of worthless trinkets, closing and locking the chest. Feliciano gave up on his brother, already distressed from the day. Staying in town brought its risks, but he knew that they would be much richer afterwards. Lovino, left, shouting, "I'm going out! Don't wait up!"

He probably would go to the tavern and drink his stress away, or maybe have a girl sit in his lap and whisper in his ear, but it wouldn't matter. "Damn it, get out of my head." He groaned under his breath, the image of Monika still ingrained his mind.

* * *

"You what?" Alaric growled at his daughter, furious. Monika felt her heart rate pick up a little, a bit too much excitement today. She told him about her run in with the Vargas brothers and her deal. "You lied to me, told me you were going on a ride, then you made some stupid deal with the _Vargas_ boys?" She nodded, feeling a bit silly, but its' not her fault that the guards mistakened her as a thief with those boys.

"Father, we can get the necklace back." Gilbert tried to defend his sister. "Besides, we'll be with her. No way we're letting her go alone. Maybe we can even catch them." Monika felt a twinge of guilt. Her brother didn't know that she had to do this alone. Alaric, knowing his daughter, noticed her eyes betrayed her. The guilt was so evident in them.

In a shaky whisper, he asked, "You're to have no one come, are you?" Monika couldn't respond. How did he know? _I never said anything to Gilbert or anyone._ She couldn't speak, Gilbert was so pale that he was gripping the table to remain calm. "How could you be so foolish? A necklace, it's not worth one of my children's lives, Monika!"

She exploded. "That necklace is more than a heirloom, it's a promise, father!" She shouted, standing up. Her dress swivelling around her hips. "Don't you understand, that promise I mean to keep? To protect it with my life! Now you're teaching me to go back on it?" She was breathing heavily, already saddened by the fact that she was in this situation. Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks, but she closed her eyes. She would not cry over this. "It's too late now," Her voice much quieter than before. "I've already made the deal."

"No. Where did he propose to meet? We'll-"

"And risk your necks? No thank you." Monika responded. "Father-"

"Then none of us will go. It's an item, material sentiment is not a reason to risk a family member's life." Before Monika could speak, her father rose his hand to indicate silence. Monika, breathless, out of words, sat back down. The supper was eaten in silence, no word uttered from father, daughter, or brother.

* * *

It was Friday, and she wasn't going to let the Vargas brothers win. Her brother already visited her today, anger was still clear in his face, but not as strong as it used to be. "There's just no talking you out of this, is there, West?" He asked, being serious, like he had all week. It's been odd for Monika, her happy go lucky brother so serious.

"Then, I'll go with you, but keep my distance." Before Monika he could protest, Gilbert explained himself. "I won't have you ganged up on. You know I'll always help you." He said. Monika nodded.

"Thank you, East."

"Plus, I know a great way out of the castle, a secret passage way if you will." Monika raised an eyebrow at her older sibling. "Well, I've aqquainted myself with some lovely ladies-"

"I don't wish to hear about your sexual endeavours, brother." Monika laughed, playfully hitting her brother's chest. Gilbert watched his little sister, she grew up so much. She would be able to defend herself, no one crossed Monika and got away with it.

* * *

Both Vargas brothers noticed a door opening to their private meeting chamber. A figure strode in, they removed their cloak to reveal a beautiful, pale girl. Lady Beilschmidt. Feliciano smiled, making his way toward her. He gave her a quick bow and pressed his lips to her knuckles. "Bella, we meet again." She frowned. Lovino felt impatient, he just wanted to get out of this place, there were other things, calling his name. _Lovino, come steal me._

"What are you laughing at?" The German girl snapped, which made him recoil. Fucking reality.

"Do you have the money? I'd love to get out of here as possible." Monika smiled at both of them, but seemed to ignore Lovino's demands. He made a face her, she could ignore him and turn her pretty face away from him, it wouldn't change the fact that he would be five thousand gold coins richer after this.

"Do you have the necklace? Let me see that, and then we'll discuss prices." She smirked, giving a wink to Lovino. Damn girl, she was enjoying this little encounter of them. Feliciano pulled the necklace out of the chest and held it, in all of its glory. Some light broke through the thick curtains, allowing the rubies and diamonds to glow. A sound was heard. Shock. It wasn't broken, it wasn't missing any jewels or damaged.

"I believe it's our turn to get something, bella." Feliciano remarked, a smile spreading on his face. His brother was always friendlier than Lovino. Monika reached for the pouch and held it in the air, shaking it slightly so the noise of coins hitting one another would be heard.

"We'll exchange on three. That way all of us are happy." Monika said, obviously not trusting either of them. They could just as easily take the money and the necklace. _She probably thinks we aren't above that. She's right, we probably aren't._ As Feliciano lunged for the money, Monika lunged for her necklace. She hugged it to her chest and then slipped it into her cloak.

"Happy to do business with you, amore." Lovino remarked, giving her a grin. He enjoyed seeing the blush creep up her face, he could see it even though the room darkened. He almost felt bad that he was leaving, it would be nice to tease her more. Although, neither the brothers, nor the lady knew that they wouldn't really be leaving this room any time soon. That would have been _too_ easy.

"Ciao ragazzi. Chi's la bellezza?"

* * *

Translation: Hello boys. Who's the beauty?

 **A/N: I used a translator, so I apologise if it's incorrect. Thank you for reading! Also, I'm wondering, should I make this a Romano x Fem!Germany or Italy x Fem!Germany? I'm leaning more towards Romano because there just isn't enough Germano love, (at least in my opinion).**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is late, I've been busy! I'm really happy with how it turned out! Also, I would like to apologise in advance if I get anything wrong about the Italian culture. Also, I used the country Germany just for reference, not to be historically accurate. Thank you for the favourites and follows! Also, I'm leaning more towards Germano, especially because of the debate in the reviews, but there's some Gerita at the end because I wanted to test out each ship. Right now, the ships are more up in the air, leaning more towards Germano. Sorry if the story seems too much of a love triangle, I'm trying not to make it seem like one, I'm just unsure of the ships. Enjoy!**_

 _ **TheFavoriteQueen: Thank you so much! I'm happy that you think either couple will be fine.**_

 _ **Defenestratoin: I'm glad that you love where the story is going, and I seem to be leaning towards Germano, but I'm not sure yet.**_

 _ **green169265: Yay, thank you for the review! I know how you feel about being torn because I think either ship works well.**_

 _ **Butter Bunny: Here's the next update and thank you! Thank you for your opinion on the ships.**_

* * *

Chapter Four

Feliciano grabbed Monika as quickly as he could and shoved her behind him. He frowned at the man in front of him, who had a sly smirk on his face. He could already feel his brother grow angry, almost ready to explode. The name barely came out, it was more of a hiss above all else. "Luciano." Their cousin. Did I forget to mention that the Vargas family was infamous for their thievery? He could feel Monika stiffen, but she didn't make a move. He heard some muttering in German and concluded that she was probably swearing.

Luciano ignored Lovino and looked straight at Monika, who was already reaching into her cloak. "Come now, cara. Don't be shy." He moved closer to Monika, who had started clutching tighter on Feliciano. He wouldn't blamer her, even though the girl was fierce, what experience did she have against the feared Luciano? This man was not only known for his thievery, but for his murder and torture. If Monika didn't get out soon, she would find out. Feliciano tried to block Luciano, but merely toyed with one of his favorite knives.

Lovino made a grab for Luciano, but the twisted man didn't hesitate to take a shot at him. His older brother yelped in pain and winced, glaring daggers into his cousin. "Really, Lovino? I haven't even done anything yet." He whined like a young child. Luciano turned back to Feliciano and Monika. He really tried to be brave, for everyone in this tiny, stuffy room, but it was so hard. Eventually, Feliciano moved away, too scared to try and defend Monika any longer. She pulled out a knife and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll take my leave now." Her voice sounded confident, although there seemed to be something about her that gave the fear away. Luciano looked amused, as if this was spectacle to behold. She kept her knife focused on the newly arrived Vargas. _These men are like a damned plague._ Monika thought to herself. She chewed on her lip. "If you follow me-"

A loud sound was heard and a click in place. Monika jumped and turned to where the noise was heard. The door locked. _I can still go through the window if I really have to._ Luciano approached her and placed a hand on her cheek. "I mean no harm. Let me introduce myself, properly." Lovino shook his head and stomped up to Luciano.

"Just leave her be, bastard. She owed some money and that's it!" Lovino snarled, his face red. Monika quickly flashed a thankful glance in his way, but Lovino didn't seem to acknowledge. She could hear Feliciano quietly whimpering. _Fool. An infamous thief you say?_ All of the sudden, Luciano smashed his hand into the nearby wall, making both Lovino and Monika stumble back. She didn't know she was almost cornered. It was as if something snapped in Luciano because his violet eyes seemed deadly, as if he was ready to kill.

"I tried being so nice, especially for you, cara." He looked at Monika.

"How the hell is this my fault?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest, her grip tightening on the dagger.

"All I wanted as a teensy bit of information, just a little. Now why would you deny me that?" He empathised his words, as if they were precious. Monika had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Monika didn't trust him. He would have recognised her accent by now, it was a matter of time before he knew who she was. She lunged for Luciano, slamming him to the ground. She grabbed the hem of his collar, but before she could do any real damage, he flipped her over, pinning her arms over her head. Lovino took this as a time to react, despite his fear, and dragged his cousin off of the Beilschmidt girl.

Feliciano raced to the door while Monika and his brother fought off Luciano. She kicked him in the face, and blood poured from his noise. Lovino swivelled his foot under Luciano's ankle and tripped him, but Luciano, the sly man he was, managed to get Lovino to go down with him. As Feliciano opened the door, he saw an albino man, with worry etched all over his face. Before the Italian boy could say anything, more people pushed the albino into the room and closed the door. _Shit._

"West!" The voice was accented, German. It had to be Monika's brother, Gilbert. A henchman snatched Gilbert by the scruff and slammed him into the nearby wall. The albino groaned. Monika charged towards the man and slammed the butt of her dagger into his nose, most likely breaking it. A fight would break out from this, and Feliciano hated fights. She helped her brother up, who looked worse for wear.

Monika barely had time to even survey the room, especially when Gilbert was using her as a support to get up. Luciano and Lovino were practically rolling on the ground, fighting for Luciano's prized knife. Feliciano was currently trying to stay close to the two Germans, and three henchman were closing in on them. "Alright, I'll take the biggest. Gilbert takes out the one on the right. Feliciano, you get the smallest." Monika commanded. He felt...exhilarated. As the largest man made a grab for her, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

Gilbert elbowed the man in the gut and then kicked him in the groin, which made the man double over. A punch collided with Feliciano's face and he stumbled backward. He heard the thud of footsteps and noticed Monika above him, hoisting him up. She literally picked him up and he used his feet to kick the henchman away. Both of them looked around to find that Lovino was currently resting, well more trapped, against Luciano's chest as a knife held him in place. Gilbert appeared at her side once more. Luciano noticed his henchman on the ground. He pushed Lovino away, kicking him in the back extra hard.

Lovino groaned as Feliciano rushed to help him up. Everything went by so fast that it felt as if Luciano had never even visited. Monika moved to kneel beside Lovino, who was grumbling in his native language, too fast and low for Monika to understand. Her brother placed a protective hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. Monika ripped a piece of her clothing off and dabbed at the blood, that had not already dried, on Lovino. He pushed her away, but not as roughly as she expected. "Take your leave, this doesn't concern you."

"He's already seen the both of us, he'd figure us out eventually." Gilbert snarled at the Vargas men, who only gave glares in return. "This meeting was supposed to be a quick affair, not some skirmish between the family? How did that bastard-"

"Long story." Lovino interrupted her brother, not in the mood to answer his questions, he was already feeling faint. Ever since they were boys, Lovino and his brother had been fighting against Luciano. It just wasn't fair that he had to meddle in everything, but that man must have been dropped on his head too many times. He took pride in his knives and pleasure in torture. If any of them didn't know any better, Luciano Vargas could have been something that crawled out of Hell.

When Monika finished, despite Lovino's protests, she wrapped the wounds that she could. "Disinfect them tonight, otherwise, you have the possibility of dying. I don't know the extent of your wounds, but considering our fight, it looks pretty bad." Feliciano definitely looked worried, but he placed a gentle hand on the German girl's arm, feeling thankful.

"Thank you, bella." He replied. He couldn't help but admire how her eyes shone with determination, a fierceness just after a fight. Her brother was similar in this aspect, but he was more filled with rage that they had an unwanted guest intrude. "Well I supposed you may leave, but I'd keep your guard up." He winked at Monika, who seemed unfazed by his advance.

"How do I know that I won't be attacked?"

"You don't." Lovino answered, still moaning under his breath about his wounds.

"Then I won't go." Monika replied, making a move to help him to his feet and to shift his weight onto her.

"What?" All three man practically shouted at her at the same time. Gilbert shook his head, but Monika gave him a glare.

"Lady-"

"Monika." She corrected, not in the mood to hear any formalities.

"Monika, I appreciate the help for my brother, but it's not safe." Feliciano replied with the blunt truth, but she didn't care. They should at least be taken care of, only then could she forget about them.

"I have to agree with this idiot." Gilbert said. "We have what we need, now let's go. There's no point in staying, West." Gilbert consoled her, but Monika shook her head, already taking a half-conscious Lovino out of the room.

"Where do the two of you stay?" She asked. Feliciano said that he would show her the way. "Gilbert," She took the necklace out quickly and shoved it to his chest to not draw any attention. "Take this back home, I'll meet you there, but do not enter the castle, otherwise we'll look suspicious."

Gilbert finally relented and kissed her forehead. "You can be so stubborn at times, West, but everyone admires that in a leader." He left, throwing the hood of his cloak over his pale hair, leaving the tavern. Monika followed Feliciano to the chamber, before she had the help of the young man to set Lovino gently on the bed.

"Bring me some water and some fresh cloth. Only then may we start working on his wounds." Feliciano paled at the thought of helping his brother, he never liked blood and he wasn't going to start growing accustomed to it now. Monika noticed his hesitation and said, softly, almost as if to reassure him, "You're squeamish around blood? Don't worry, I'll clean it up and you wrap the wounds." She gave him a small smile before the Italian boy finally did as he was told.

* * *

As Monika dabbed the wounds, Feliciano tried to engage her in small talk. He couldn't help but notice the furrow in her brow as she worked intensively to wipe away all blood and then wrap the wound. They didn't have any ointments or herbs, so she had to make do. Luckily for all of them, the cuts weren't too deep. She handed a moist cloth to Feliciano. "Place this on his forehead, I don't know if he has a temperature, but I don't want to take any chances."

"Do you enjoy your gilded cage?" Feliciano asked, which startled Monika. She looked up from her work and gave him an unreadable expression, but she didn't answer. _I guess I will have to start. "_ When I was younger, I lived in a gilded cage, with my brother and grandfather. I painted a lot and ate, and relaxed, but eventually all of that changed, along with the Vargas family name." She listened intently, her blue eyes gleaming, awaiting more. "Then I realized, the Vargas name was always tainted with thievery, I just never opened my eyes to it."

"No." Monika said softly; she didn't think that Feliciano would hear her, but he did. She looked up, trying not to look into his hazel eyes, but it was so hard. He seemed so sincere, despite his flirtatious and upbeat persona. "I wish my life was different, but we can't change who we are. I was born a lady, I'll be married to a lord, and then I'll die a lady." It was the hard truth, there was no point in denying it.

"That's not true, bella. Everyone has the chance to change their destiny. We just put the bonds on ourselves." He said with a smile, before finishing to wrap one of Lovino's wounds.

"Why do you call me 'bella'?" Monika asked out of the blue. All the pet names, _cara, amore, bella_ , they seemed a bit excessive. Were the Vargas men always this flirtatious? A blush crept up her cheeks and neck, but Feliciano laughed.

"Do I need a reason?" Monika raised an eyebrow, trying not to let a smile grace her lips. "Because you're beautiful. A beautiful pet name for a beautiful woman. Why does your brother call you 'West'?" She was taken aback by the question, but she decided to let him know, though not to everything. _West_ held a lot of value for her, but it started out of something small.

"I was born in the West of Germany and my brother was born in the East." She replied. She looked down at Lovino's resting form, but before she even realised, Feliciano hovered over her, gently placing his finger under her chin and making her look up at him. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Well consider 'bella' my pet name for you."

"How do I know you'll stay true to that promise?" She whispered, there was no mocking tone or joke, just curiosity. Feliciano smirked, but not a devilish one, just out of pure glee.

"You don't." Monika punched Feliciano, which made him moan in pain, but laugh through it. She had to admit, this boy was growing on him. She released a giggle, then covered her mouth.

"I made you laugh." He teased, poking her shoulder gently, but she slapped it away.

"In your dreams."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Yes, I did add a Gerita ending, but remember that the ships are still up for debate, although I am leaning more towards Germano, but to be honest, I enjoy either ship. I'm trying not to make it too much of a love triangle because that's not the focus of this story. Also, about the East/West pet names, I did it because Germany is usually referred to as the West when put with Prussia, so I decided why not. I did add 2P!Italy because the idea hit and I just had to write it down. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I've decided on the ship! The winner is Germano! There just isn't enough of that ship, plus I think it suits the story so much more. Thanks for all the favourites and follows! It's been a while since I've updated, but I've been busy. This chapter was a challenge to write, but I wanted it to set me back on track, so sorry if it's not the best. Thank you to all of the reviews so far that I haven't responded to, (if there are any)! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Lady Bec of Imagineland: I'm happy that you like the way I write Romano! I wanted to go away from the stereotypical fanon Romano. I have a headcanon that he would be nicer to fem!Germany since she is a woman, but still hostile in a way.**_

* * *

Chapter Five

Lovino awoke later that morning, later than he wanted. Feliciano sat on the bed, bouncing up and down slightly on the bed, noticing that his brother was finally awake and safe. He felt much better than the night before and it was a hazy recollection of different memories. His conclusion came to this: Damn Luciano. His body ached from taking on his cousin, but he felt much better, stronger than before. He felt bindings around his body and concluded that somehow he was taken care of. Since Feliciano hated binding up wounds, he concluded it was Monika, it had to be. _Wait, why did he care?_

"Brother, you're awake!" Feliciano cheered, coming towards the bed, but Lovino merely grunted in response, not in the mood to deal with his cheery brother. It was bad enough that Luciano had found them, now both the albino that had burst into the chamber at some point during the fight and Monika know about him; well he didn't want to think about it. He sat down on the bed that Lovino currently lay on. "Say I have an idea."

From his voice, it meant one or two things. Either Feliciano wanted food or he had a shitty idea that managed not to get the two brothers, but everyone else in danger. It was probably the latter, his brother had no problem making food whenever he pleased. Just one of his many talents. He grunted in response, urging Feliciano to continue. "You know how Luciano finally caught up to us, well I think we should ask Monika to join us and leave-"

Poor Feliciano never even had a chance to finish his sentence.

"How many damned times were you dropped on your head?" The younger fell off the bed in shock. "You want to embroil the entire Beilschmidt family now? Do you realise we're already in trouble for stealing their necklace and now we have Luciano on our backs? We've been running from him for a while and if you think that I'm going to stop now, well you have another thing coming." Lovino's whole body shook with anger. His brother had terrible plans that managed to nearly kill or hurt them in any way, but this one has to be one of the worst he ever came up with.

"Lovino, maybe we should think about Monika. She's not safe, nor is that man, East, or whatever, with Luciano around." Feliciano had backed away, he never liked it when Lovino yelled, he never liked it when his brother was angrier than his usual stick up his arse behaviour.

"Fine, what would we get out of it? Or even Monika?"

"We can stage a kidnapping and pretend it's for ransom. Then it will be her choice." Feliciano stated happily, as if he had spent hours trying to form the brilliant master plan, but Lovino already started cursing under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. The two brothers were already in deep as it is and his brother's idiotic plan would only cause more trouble. Too many holes. Too many risks. But it was tempting. What about that albino? "Lovino?"

"I'm thinking, dumb arse." Lovino countered, he rubbed his eyes. He had to admit, if the ransom did work, then not only would they get more money, they may be able to get out safely. Also, it would be harder for Luciano to find her and the albino. When his cousin grew interested in someone, there was no turning back. He would have to think of it some how. "I'll think about it."

Feliciano went to hug his brother, but instead found a half hearted fist in his gut.

* * *

Monika couldn't help but feel on edge ever since she got back. Gilbert obviously hadn't mentioned anything, and their father just seemed more distant than before. He was suspicious, but Gilbert had lied when he had the chance, talking about how their ride was much too enjoyable to return him so soon. They saw the sunset, wandered around. The best lies were always simple. Too many words are like stiches to cover up the wounds.

She headed out to the gardens, never really giving it a thought. Many people would wander around them and take walks, but they were right about one thing. It was a great escape. She took a deep breath. It was over, no more Vargas brothers, her amulet was back where it belonged. By the end of winter, they would be going home. Monika couldn't wait to see her best friends, or even her stuck up cousin. Roderich. The home sickness must have been terrible if she missed her musical cousin. He always played the piano, especially when he was angry.

Little did she know, that peace would not last. We must continue with our story, no?

Lovino had noticed Monika, merely staring up at the starry sky. It was so late at night that no one, but the nightly patrol, would be wandering her. They would be in their chambers, making love, sleeping, or perhaps some would be up at social gatherings, dining the night away. She looked lovely, Lovino had to admit that much. He knew just how to approach her. If only Monika would have felt the same way about their encounter.

He plucked a flower from the garden, making sure that the guards weren't around. They strolled through each sector of the garden every quarter hour or so. Monika felt a flower caress its way down her arm, its petals gently grazing her skin. She turned around to see the elder Vargas brother, Lovino, and nearly groaned. Wait, was the groan actually audible?

"It's nice to see you as well, _amore_. _"_ He grunted, his flirtatious intentions instantly vanishing. Even though the term was strictly used between lovers, it sure was fun to see that delightful shade of red grace her cheeks and lips. Monika got up, ready to grab a fistful of his shirt, and slam him up against the pillar, to demand what he was doing here, but Lovino, being the little thief he was, was much faster than the brave Monika. He grabbed both of her wrists, tightening his grip when she tried to squirm out of them.

"Vargas, I'm finished with you. Leave before I-"

"Scream for the guards? I could disappear," He snapped, "like that before you even had the chance to point out where I went. Listen, I have a proposition for you. As you well know, Luciano, my oh so dear cousin," So much venom went into that very phrase. It didn't take a genius to know what that meant. _He must really hate his cousin, something must have happened._ Monika concluded. She stared into his green eyes, waiting for him to continue. "is very good with finding people."

"It's not hard to encounter you two. Fate as already given me enough of the Vargas men." Monika stated as a matter of fact.

"Listen and listen real well, Beilschmidt. Luciano already knows who you are and he will take advantage of it. He has a larger reputation, more infamy than either I or Feliciano. I don't have much time, but I want you to think this over. My brother came up with a brilliant," Monika nearly laughed at the sarcasm that was dripping from his voice, "plan. We'll stage a kidnapping with you and possibly your brother,"

"What does my brother have to do with any of this?"

"Family connections, amore."

"What does that even mean?" Monika would have clapped her hands over her mouth if Lovino wasn't still holding onto her wrists, although the grip was looser, as gentle as it could be.

"Who cares? Anyways, until we find a way to deal with Luciano, you two would be out of sight. He wouldn't be able to bargain with your father if doesn't have you or your brother. Once we deal with our cousin, you're free to return to your parents."

"What do you achieve in telling me this?" Monika asked. She would have thought the Vargas brothers would have already left, ready to steal some other family treasure. From the gossip that she had heard, thanks to curiosity and mingling in the court, the Vargas were only thieves. Never smugglers nor kidnappers. This would be a shock to everyone if they took her and Gilbert.

"I wanted to go over it with you. If you aren't willing, then we won't force it upon you, but don't expect any protection for us. We stay until tomorrow, and then we leave." Lovino hesitated at that final part. Monika couldn't leave her father, but there was something enticing about this. It wasn't a real kidnapping, it was a fake one. It was like a call to adventure, but reality had her cemented into the ground. A part of her desperately wanted to go. Why not? It was temporary. But her father, her mother, her family, they would be worried sick. She certainly couldn't tell them, _I'm going to be kidnapped, (not really), but it's to hide from Luciano Vargas!_

"Monika," The way her name rolled of Lovino's tongue was...nice to hear. _Snap out of it!_ "I need an answer, now. Guards should be here any minute."

"I'm speaking for myself, but I'll do it." Her words had betrayed her before she could even think it through. What if the threat of Luciano was real? She saw a sliver of his power at that little brawl. "I don't know if I can convince my brother though. So don't go after him until I say so." Lovino let go of Monika, a smirk dancing on his lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, amore." Monika wanted to protest, but he was already gone before she could even think of what she had to say.

"Sneaky little thief."

* * *

There were times when Gilbert wanted to smash his head against the wall or when he wanted to shake Monika back to sense. Or both. This was one of those times. Monika told him about how tomorrow the Vargas brothers would stage a kidnapping in order to protect Monika from Luciano, and than they would leave her alone for good. She must have been half drunk when she accepted that? No, scratch that, fully drunk. Monika was too smart for that unawesome plan.

"Gilbert, what are you doing?" She asked, calmly, too calm for his taste. Normally his little sister had a stick up her arse.

"I'm making sure that you didn't hit your head on anything hard. Did you even think about what your unawesome decisions would lead us to?"

"You saw Luciano, he had more time, who knows what the battle might have ended up like? East, if it makes you feel any better, you can stage a rescue for me. Or you can come with me. It's more like going into hiding until the brothers can get Luciano off their backs. Then, we'll be returned. Or I'll be returned if you don't wish to come." Monika sounded unsure.

"If it's about those silly adventures that you've always been dreaming about, then it's a really stupid decision. You could be killed. Please, West, don't do this. Call it off." Gilbert didn't want his sister to get embroiled in this. It wasn't fair, especially after the necklace debacle. He sighed, giving in. "Then I'm coming with you. No way am I going to abandon my sister."

He watched Monika leave, wishing that he could go with her, but it had to look convincing. "At least she's finally taking some risks." Gilbert smiled to himself.

* * *

Monika didn't know when, where or which brother was going to strike, but she knew that she couldn't be too alert. Otherwise, it would startle anyone who she encountered. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice something grabbing her waist before it was too late. A hand went over her mouth, but Monika's natural instincts kicked in as she elbowed her attacker in the gut and then used the chance to grab his arm and slam him up against the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The figure shouted, squirming under her grip. Lovino. Of course.

"An addition to the plan is my brother. You're taking him as well." Lovino wanted to groan, more dead weight. He nodded.

"I'm going to have to knock you out, alright? Then, I'll get your brother, what's his name?"

"Gilbert." Monika sighed, already imagining his brother screaming at the sight of Lovino trying to kidnap him. It almost seemed comical in a way that Lovino would most likely get his arse kicked.

"Don't take it personally, darling." He said as he rammed his fist into her head, rendering her unconscious.

 _This better be worth it._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for the update, my school life and summer has been pretty hectic, and then I got writer's block. THE ENDGAME IS GERMANO. I'm not going to change that. This actually this is a heavily Germano based chapter, it goes deeper into Lovino's feelings. Thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Please enjoy and tell me how I'm doing!**_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

When Monika felt awoke, her vision was so blurry that she had to shut her eyes once more. She felt arms around her figure, and she pushed them away, groaning in pain. Her head felt as if it had been smashed against a wall, repeatedly. Oh wait, it sort of had. Lovino had knocked her unconscious as they had staged a kidnapping. She held her head in her hands, eyes still unwilling to open. This time, instead of arms wrapping around her torso, she heard the familiar, gruff voice of her brother. "West, it's me." She rubbed her eyes and eventually, she stopped seeing double Gilbert, (which was really a sight no one wanted to see). She hugged him tight, just happy to see him safe. He spotted an ugly bruise on his right eye. It was slightly swollen, and already purple and blue.

"You put up a fight, even when you knew it was staged?" Monika snapped at him, gingerly touching the wound. He flinched and hissed in pain, but his infamous smirk never left his face. He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze, amused that she was even asking in the first place. _He can be so stupid at times, I swear._

"We were surrounded, I had to make it look as if I put up a fight. We Beilschmidt men are ferocious, and I could never think of tarnishing my reputation." Gilbert winked, giving his sister a little kiss on the cheek. His hand hovered over the bump on her head, and she could see his frown, but she just nudged him away, rolling her eyes. Regret sat in the pit of Monika's stomach, was this the right, decision, why did she trust them so much? Why was Luciano such a threat? "You're thinking again, and not in the good way." Gilbert remarked, but there was no humour in his voice this time. "You have that little crease in your eyebrows, you're worried."

"What if this wasn't the right way to go about it? Is Luciano really that big of a threat?" Monika questioned, but her voice was lowered. It was more to herself.

"Sorry to break up the little family moment, but we have to keep moving," A voice broke the comfortable silence. The siblings turned, and Gilbert growled, already seemingly annoyed with the sight before him. Lovino Vargas, as grumpy as ever, had his arms crossed over his chest, and was leaning against the tree. Gilbert looked like he wanted to storm over to the boy, and beat the smirk right off his face. Monika grabbed his wrist. "And yes, before you ask, I've been here long enough to know what's been going on." He turned to Monika, "Luciano is a threat, both of you have encountered him yourselves."

"With armed guards, smartarse." Gilbert retorted, but Lovino wasn't having any of it. He stormed over to Gilbert and towered over him, despite the fact that Monika knew he was probably shorter than her brother. "If you think I'm lying, then take my word for it, I'm not." Lovino turned, and lifted his shirt to reveal his toned, tan back to the Beilschmidt siblings. Monika chewed on her lip, trying not to cringe as she saw multiple scars marring his back. One scar stuck out to her in particular, going from the nape of his neck down towards the small of his back, it was deep. She shuddered and Gilbert had already paled.

"H-how do you we know that it was Luciano who did that? You could be lying, you are a thief after all." Monika said, but from Lovino's facial expression, she saw nothing but sorrow. Normally, she was good at catching liars, it was a knack really. If someone was lying about their experience, she could tell. She could see actual pain, as if it hurt for him to remember seeing those scars, but lately she had been doubting those senses. She had been fooled by Feliciano, but it wasn't like he was-

"Did you hear what I just said, Monika?" Lovino snapped, much harsher than usual. She frowned and turned to him. "I don't fucking lie about this shit. If you don't believe me, and this goes for the both of you, then leave now. I'm not going to deal with two spoilt brats." Lovino was about to walk off, when both of them opened their mouths to protest.

"Who the hell do you think you are, calling us spoilt brats?" Gilbert shouted after Lovino.

"This was your idea in the first place, you want to call quits on it now?" Monika growled, which actually made him flinch. He turned to them and motioned them forwards.

"Well come on then, we don't have all damn night."

No one said a word to anyone for the duration of the trip, which left Monika to her thoughts. _Feliciano must already be there, otherwise he would have been with us. Where is he? What happened? Did he really take down Gilbert? He had to, otherwise Lovino wouldn't have come after me, but they do work fast._ Monika decided it would be best not to dwell on it, he must have been setting up camp somewhere, it only made sense that he was up ahead, if any of them had doubts about leaving, it was best to leave them in the dark.

 _And here I thought he wasn't as smart as I gave him credit for._ Monika chuckled to herself.

* * *

He couldn't get that girl out of his head, and it annoyed him to no end. Lovino Vargas was never one for personal attachments, he'd already seen what had happened. He had lost his grandfather, he was barely in contact with Antonio anymore, and sweet Laura, his first love, was dead because of Luciano. But what made Monika so different? She was a foreigner, an outsider, she didn't' belong in his beautiful country. She would have been leaving soon anyways, guests of the court never did stay much. Why did he care so much?

Why did it matter if they thought he didn't receive those scars from his sadistic cousin? He could have just left them there to fend for themselves, they could have returned after laying low for a while. _My damn head hurts now, thank you so fucking much, brain._ He wanted to punch a tree, or even Gilbert would work. That boy proved nothing but trouble, ever since he stumbled into him. He was too overprotective of Monika and doubted him at every turn. He had managed to convince Monika, who was still wary of him to some degree, than why can't Gilbert trust him? Didn't he have that deep sibling bond or some shit with Monika?

"Fratello!" He heard a high pitched voice call him, and he blinked a couple of times. They had already arrived to their base camp, where Feliciano was waiting by the fire. "Bella!" He called out to Monika, patting his hand by his side, calling out to her so that she could sit with him. "And Gilbert, if you will." He was always friendly, to the point of trusting anyone. Monika smiled warmly, her eyes brightening as she joined Feliciano. He felt a stab in his heart. No, he wasn't jealous, he was just shocked at how quickly she seemed to lighten up around him. It was probably the innocent aura he gave off. _Like Feliciano was innocent, he's probably had half of Europe in his bed..._

Gilbert seemed to ease up around Feliciano as well. Lovino merely joined the group, staring into the fire. He didn't face the group as he said, "We should all try to get some sleep, it's pretty late." No one argued, considering all that had happened today, it was late at night. Lovino already had a plan, one that would get rid of all this confusion and uncertainty. He would drop them off at the next town, that would do it. They could find their own way back, it would be enough. Forget the ransom, he would find a reason as to why they gave that up. _They escaped their captors, yes, it would work!_

He looked over his shoulder to find Feliciano and Gilbert already softly snoring. His brother looked so much younger, almost freshly out of childhood. He was curled up into a ball, sleeping with no worry, nothing plagued his dreams as he slept. Gilbert was a surprise, his mouth was slightly open, but he had an adorable crease in his brow, as if he was dreaming of something sweet. A small smile was spread on his lips, as if sleep was his only escape from reality. _Even I can't escape the dark world in my dreams..._ But Monika was nowhere to be found. He felt his heart beat quicken before he forced himself to stop. _She probably went to relieve herself or something, it's not like she would just abandon her brother._

"Boo!" He felt something whisper in his ear. He jumped, pulling out his knife, its surface slightly grazing skin. He noticed Monika standing over him, looking slightly pained, but she was on the verge of laughter. He tucked his knife away. "What the hell, you jerk? Do you realise I could have stabbed you?" He snapped at her, but she merely giggled, (does Monika honestly giggle), as she sat down next to him. He blushed slightly at how close they were. Her cheeks were already tinted pink. "Couldn't sleep?" This time, his tone was much softer. _Way to go, Lovino, that's the first thing that comes to mind when a pretty, no when a girl sits next to you?_

"How cliché, isn't it? Yes, I wasn't in the mood. What about you?" Monika asked, and he nodded. "You're like me, always letting your thoughts get to you." He was stunned, but before he could even open his mouth, she responded with, "You were staring at the fire for a long time, but that's okay. I get lost in my thoughts as well, but the fire is really memorising." The flames danced in her blue eyes, as her short blond hair was slightly ruffled, the light from the flame glinting on the gold of her hair.

"Sometimes, it's nicer to block the outside world, _amore._ I guess it's easier than facing reality, especially when you're surrounded by idiots every waking hour." He glanced at the pair of brothers currently sleeping to their heart's content. Monika laughed and nodded. "Brothers, they can be pretty stupid, but I guess we're stuck with them."

She turned to him, her blue eyes placing him in a trance. He could get lost in those endless pools of blue. _Stop it, Lovino, there will always be other girls with blue eyes. You're getting ahead of yourself. It's lust, attraction, nothing else._ "Then it's to stupid brothers, I suppose." A cold gust of wind blew and Lovino shivered violently. Monika, taking note of this, took off her cloak. "What the hell are you doing?" And she placed it around his shoulders. He gave her a 'are you serious' look, but she just laughed.

"You were cold, so I offered my cloak, just take the, how do you say, damn cloak." She imitated him and his accent, and he couldn't help but let out a couple of chuckles, because anyone with a brain knew that Lovino Vargas doesn't fucking giggle, and this spread a smile to Monika's cheek. He really was handsome when he smiled, truly smiled, not just some smirk crossing his lips. He spread the cloak over Monika's shoulders and drew her closer to him. placing an arm around her shoulders.

Her rosy cheeks turned scarlet, as she looked away. Lovino could feel his heartbeat race once more. He would flirt with girls at the time, bring them into his bed, but never had something felt so intimate as a simple arm around the shoulder. He could feel a blush crossing his face, but he immediately removed his arm from her shoulder. She probably didn't like it anyways, what young woman would let some strange man touch her like that, even if it was meant to keep her warm? Cleary, Monika was not one for physical affection, otherwise she would have already-

"Stay. I like it that way." She said, voice barely above a whisper. She hesitantly scooted closer to him, until Lovino wrapped an arm around her waist and brought Monika to him. She squeaked slightly, but immediately looked away.

"I never thought you'd be so shy." Lovino remarked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"I've never had many romantic encounters in my life," She stated, drowsily. She leaned against his chest, he could tell her eyes were already drooping. _Should I? What if I were to pet her hair?_ He shoved the idea out of his mind, she only wanted to be warm, it was an ideal dream. "Or anything like this before, the closest I've ever let anyone touch me was my family, mainly my brother." She yawned. "Although, I guess this is nice. Good night, Lovino."

"Tired already?"

"After all that you've done to me and my family, you owe me a lot," she protested, but it was playful, like a joke between two good, old friends. _Friends, yes. I can live with friends._ He started to pet her blonde hair gently, barely touching those silky locks in fear that she would wake up, and push him away. He didn't want that, to be pushed away.

He held her there, watching the embers of the fire die out. It was almost perfect, but Lovino knew this wasn't a fairytale. There was nothing special about this Beilschmidt girl, he had to be careful around her. She was a viper coiled around his body, encasing him, waiting to bite him. All she had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.


End file.
